Lirios
by Ren-Wiggin
Summary: Draco está muy confundido. No está tan seguro si es solo deseo lo que siente por Harry. Quiere, en medio de la demencia, probar su aroma para saciar un poco sus ansias. Se le ocurre algo para hacerlo, pero ese plan lo llevará a una situación inesperad


_Algo muy muy raro que se me ocurrió (insólitamente siempre ocurre cuando meto a Draco por ahí) léanlo y díganme que les parece, mis niños._

_**SLASH **(muy extraño) Draco/Harry. ONE-SHOT._

_Resumen: Draco es muy malo y, sabiendo (o creyendo saber) que Harry siente algo por él, lo lastima muy a su estilo. _

_Draco está loco y muy confundido. No sabe si desea o ama a Harry. Y quiere probar su sabor para saciar un poco sus ansias. Se le ocurre algo para hacerlo, pero ese plan lo llevará a una situación inesperada._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**'Lirios'**

_**Se da cuenta de la palidez  
Que provoca en el otro humano.**_

_**Jugosa, deliciosa sobriedad  
Elementos de sus besos deseados...** _

No le gustaba él, no, y para nada le atraía ella. Adoraba, en cambio, al que viajaba entre los dos, por eso no lo miraba, ya no.

Tenía miedo de que su anhelo secreto lo supiera y furioso estaba ante ese hecho. Muy furioso. Pero sabía que él, su anhelo, también lo buscaba de cuando en cuando y de reojo lo miraba, lo deseaba con los ojos, lo desvestía con las manos nocturnas que tanteaban a la luz de las velas cuando en su cama yacía completamente dormido. Lo sabía, por que él mismo así lo hacía.

Por eso no lo miraba, ya no.

En cambió, iba de un lado para el otro como si nada, pavoneándose elegantemente como siempre en un siseante movimiento de anaconda, ofendiendo al mundo con su altanería, galanura y sofisticación, amándose por el odio que profanaba a todos los temerosos inferiores. Y cuando descubría que su oculto objeto de deseo le observaba fugazmente detrás de los calderos con intenso anhelo, él, presa del miedo, su gran vocación al herir cada corazón desvalido y su grave soberbia, clavaba los ojos plateados, hundidos en fingida lasciva, en el trasero del mejor y más querido amigo o en los senos de la niña amiga que siempre estaba con él; solo por lastimarlo, creía, deliberadamente y evitarle saber la verdad de cuanto quería para él su piel parda.

Draco Malfoy era un poco más que todo y muy a pesar de que el corazón por primera vez palpitara de puro... deseo (no, aún no amor), no se rebajaría a cruzar miradas de complicidad con su antiquísimo Nemesis, por supuesto que no, antes sabría entera y realmente (o se lo convencería a sus fantasías) que el otro anda de cabeza por él, muy de cabeza, para desgarrarlo abundantemente...

Potter aún era mierda, una mierda con la que él no iba a interactuar y, por el momento, solo pisotear para desearle aún más en medio de la sangre.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y se frustraba por las ansias de ahogarse en su fragancia, que solo cuando rozaban hombros, lanzándose pocas miradas impecablemente disfrazadas y asesinas, apreciaba levemente.

Notaba que, igual que él, su deseado enemigo ignoraba todo lo que le intentaba herir con experta agudeza o, muy a lo mejor, fuera por que perdía por completo el interés en él (o por que jamás había estado mínimamente interesado) ¡él!, Draco Malfoy, el envidiado y anhelado zafiro de tormentosa hermosura y elegancia sucia, por el que todos morían, al que todos envidiaban, odiaban, temían,... anhelaban. No era posible.

Confundido por los rubores que ya era incapaz de evitar al rozarlo, al olerlo, al pensarlo... le aterraban; eso no era 'deseo' solamente. Y ni que decir de las sonrisas furtivas que se encontraba creando cuando le imaginaba y que, por mucho, ya no eran sarcásticas. Los labios entreabiertos; el ser incapaz de ignorarlo y ofenderlo genuinamente al estilo Malfoy; el escozor al saber que, tal vez solo en su desesperada imaginación, lo lastimaba cuando desvestía con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos e incluso cuando a veces los acosaba, y a él lo ignoraba, implorando que volteara a mirarlo con sus deliciosos ojos verdes; la envidia descarada que se transformaba en ansiedad; el odio a Weasley, tan íntimo y cercano a Potter, en celos. Todo eso que no era parte de él.

Potter seguía siendo mierda, pero llegaba a pensar que, aún así..., lo podía soportar, a menos que el otro prestara un poco más de atención a su ruda llamada de atención y aceptara herido que lo amaba ¡para que Draco dejara solo de anhelar que así fuera!

Una mañana, cuando ya muy fuera de sus sentidos se hallaba, presenció algo que le amargó y le fulminó de ira el corazón.

Sorprendido por el repentino dolor que había obtenido en el centro, miró, ocultando particularmente bien su sentimiento interior por uno muy diferente en el exterior, la escena que se producía a mesas de allí.

Potter, _su_ Potter, estaba acurrucándose en el hombre del pelirrojo pobretón, el carente de cerebro (reemplazado por trasero) Weasley. Ambos murmuraban cosas, rozaban cuerpos mientras desayunaban con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La cabecita morena parecía acomodarse con toda perfección en el cuello largo y el hombro ajeno, y los cabellos, rojos y negros, se entrelazaban juguetona y 'dulcemente' al son de sus movimientos. El negro, en específico, brillaba azulado y parecía tan... tan suave... ,incluso contra la asquerosa piel plagada en pecas.

Ni siquiera se sonreían o se ruborizaban ante la cercanía, lo que era aterradoramente alarmante, era como si ya de por si fuera lo más normal estar así de cerca, como si así tuviera que ser siempre (y así era) entre ellos, como si quererse no los tomara ni la más mínima energía. ¡Por Satán! ¿Cómo era eso?

Acababa de reparar en ese detalle, después de tanto tiempo: A aquellos dos no les costaba nada amarse y, lo que era absurdo, no se amaban. No se _anhelaban_.

Supo y aceptó, por poco, que eso era lo único que no tenía para ser perfecto. Amor. Luego, casi al mismo tiempo, se dijo rápidamente que no era necesario, que siendo un Malfoy, perspicaz y egoísta, no hacía falta. Pero su muy interior, donde crecía una débil tristeza, se lo negó. Ese interior que toda su vida había sido capaz de ignorar le gritaba airado en ambos tímpanos, ensordeciéndolo:

'Estás enamorado, no es solo deseo lo que sientes, y ahora sabes cuanta falta te hace 'sabes amar''...

Enfureció.

¡Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado, solo lo deseaba! ¡No necesitaba aprender a amar con la cercanía de un amigo! ¡El era perfecto...! ¡Perfecto...!

¿...Verdad?

La ansiedad se hizo desesperante. Su tristeza se hizo odio y la confusión celos. El amor que encontró, y fingió no reconocer, lo cambió por una lasciva morbosa y entonces, en ese escaso instante de desesperación,... solo por conocer profundamente esa fragancia morena, odiada y casi desconocida, decidió declararse y no fingir más, decirle fríamente 'me atraes' (No, no, no, no, nunca 'te amo') por golpearlo, _morderlo_, hacerle el amor con rabia por no ser suyo ¡o lo que fuera! Tan solo por que no se mofaran ciegamente de su carencia de amor; solo por que el pelirrojo robara nada de esa piel morena que tenía que ser suya. Enteramente _suya_.

Incluso, en medio de la demencia y la incertidumbre, vio a Ron levantarse y salir de ahí, como si el mismo tormento que crecía en su interior lo hubiera alejado.

Él, Draco, se arrimó a paso resuelto a donde yacía su desvelo bellísimo, trigueño y odioso (¡al que solo anhelaba!), sin perder su sutil andar, el sonido dominante y lleno de eco de sus pasos, la gélida mirada, el cabello engominado, la piel plateada y... se detuvo repentinamente, petrificado.

El instante de desenfreno murió ágilmente, ahogado en sus venas gélidas.

Casi sin cambiar su expresión, atendiendo haber tenido una excesiva suerte al reparar en que Potter no se había percatado de su acercamiento, alzando repentinamente su ceja afilada para dejar escapar su sentimiento de locura, recobró su natural latir, lento y muerto; el común pensar, descarado, egoísta, cruel y despiadado. El diablo le había salvado de aquella tontería que había estado apunto de cometer, murmurándole un plan precipitado, aún mucho mejor.

¡Declarársele! ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera el famoso putito!... 'Me atraes', por favor, que estupidez.

Giró noventa grados y se alejó de ahí, sonrió para sí con malicia y persiguió a Ron hasta los aseos, entendiendo que iba a clamar la ansiedad que crecía, olvidando que había sentido desesperación de amar.

No había tristeza ni confusión ni amor... Celos sí y a muerte, pero odio muy poco pues sabía que se deleitaría mucho con lo que a continuación vendría.

"Puto sin que nadie lo llame, ¡mira que bonito!" expresó el pelirrojo recorriendo con la vista los cubículos, buscando uno en condiciones adecuadas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa media y desafiante la irrupción de Draco dentro de los aseos.

Nada más traspasó el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando pudo casi reírse a carcajadas de satisfacción, intensa desvergüenza y arrepentimiento por no haberlo pensado antes.

Nada más estuvo a tres pasos del pelirrojo cuando captó, por primera vez, que sobre e incluso debajo de su profundo olor característico 'Weasley' a manzanas, cajeta y canela llegaba inquietantemente estremecedor la esencia asquerosamente divina de Potter, por la que tanto había enloquecido y casi perdido su alta dignidad, la cual olía delicadamente a fresas, lirios, frambuesa y chocolate, que existía en esa piel sucia en pecas, que, para su ira, conjugaba perturbadoramente bien con el olor a manzanas... algo que odio inmensamente y le hizo saborear más intensamente su venganza, disfrutar más su intempestivo y enfermo plan.

"No te molestes en buscar. La suciedad que encuentres se compensará con la que ya portas, asquerosa rata" murmuró con placer, sonriendo y mostrando todos sus afilados dientes al ver al otro apretar los puños.

Esperó muy paciente a que el pelirrojo se volviera a encararlo.

Dio otro paso con los brazos entrelazados en la espalda y el olor de Harry se intensificó. Se las arregló para ignorar el del pelirrojo y saboreó con la punta de su afilada lengua el por fin encuentro con ese sabor que tanto había deseado hacer propio.

Ignorando por completo su arte el moverse con tenuidad y gelidez, al ver como el otro se volvía, echó a correr y, tomando sorpresivamente a Ron, lo pescó por la túnica y lo empujó dentro de los aseos.

No hizo más de lo que ya había pensado, no esperó más advirtiendo que el pelirrojo terminaba por salir de la sorpresa rápidamente y gruñendo una maldición intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Adoró y disfrutó cada paso del olor de Potter por sus fosas nasales y se hecho sobre el que no _debía_ portar ese aroma. Lo arañó con furia y a continuación, viendo en un instante la carne desprovista, atacó el cuello que había sido habitado antes por el cabello celestial y negro, lo lamió con ímpetu y furia mientras el otro forcejeaba, lo limpió enteramente de esencia robada y cuando Ron lo golpeó en el cuerpo buscando alejarlo, hizo lo que ya había planeado, encajó sus dientes profundamente y con fuerza en la carne cremosa, desesperado y enardecido por hurtar todo de ese aroma que le tenía demente.

El instante que siguió se llenó de sangre acompañado de un alarido de dolor. Por poco y perdió el sabor exquisito de Harry ante la esencia de hierro del líquido rojo, el cual llegó hasta sus labios cuando se desencadenó a borbotones por la piel rosada lesionada. Pero escupió y guardó la fragancia morena en la boca y en la mente, cediendo por fin ante el otro cuerpo, satisfecho, orgulloso por que además de todo había sangre ¡sangre!, lo cual significaba dolor... y él amaba el dolor ajeno.

"¡Maldito lunático!" gritó el pelirrojo apoyándose contra la pared opuesta temblando, con el rostro pálido de terror, los ojos de pronto llenos de lágrimas por el punzante dolor en la garganta herida que cubría con las manos. "¡Maldito puto transtornado!" siguió gritando pues le faltaban fuerzas para golpearlo, o a lo mejor...

Draco dio media vuelta, sintiéndose poderoso, sin la mínima necesidad de ofrecer explicaciones, sabiendo certeramente que los ojos azules del otro destilaban miedo y, por lo mismo, inferioridad.

Él, Draco, en cierta forma, lo había humillado terriblemente. Weasley no lo golpearía, no se defendería, no volvería a retarlo; no podría.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Ron comprendía mucho más de lo que, con su cara retrasada, aparentaba y el golpe que su rostro rubio merecía, nació de otro lado.

"He visto como lo miras, sé que te gusta, tu maniática mente lo ama..." resopló Ron, débil por la adrenalina que le robaba las energías, y muy a lo mejor por eso, su voz sonó diferente, como si el mismo diablo se estuviera posesionando de él; El diablo, el único que sabía del distorsionado anhelo (no amor) que el rubio sentía.

Draco se detuvo en seco. El frío de su soberbia traspasó sus venas y le congeló todo, estremeciéndolo, algo que jamás había pasado. Palideció y, por primera vez, no supo que decir al volverse con una mirada incrédula.

La saliva de Draco parecía tener veneno, Ron estaba pálido y un tanto sudoroso; débil ante el peso de su cuerpo se había desplomado en el retrete, aún sosteniéndose la garganta que desprendía, a través de la mano lívida, finísimos hilos de sangre.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Draco intentando sonar frío, burlón, superior, pero era demasiado tarde. "Yo no lo miro..." agregó de inmediato y dubitativo al entender que ya no podía fingir su terror.

"Lo miras todo el tiempo esperando que te mire y cuando él lo hace tu..." comenzó Ron, frunciendo por el dolor el ceño y una punzada inesperada acalló sus palabras "...tu haces algo como esto. _Cada vez peor_" continuó "yo sé que es por evitar que Harry lo sepa" Ron bajó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas, y al alzar de nuevo la mirada y enfrentar a un desconcertado Malfoy supo que todo aquello que había supuesto era muy real: Draco se metía con él y Hermione por encelar y desconcertar cruelmente a Harry.

En cierto modo, aquello le alegró a la vez que lo sumió en un ambiguo temor.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos abiertos se veían increíbles, ya que, por supuesto, siempre eran entrecerrados y afilados.

"Yo no..." pero Ron ya se había parado de un salto e, ignorando su debilidad, lo había agarrado salvajemente por el cuello, presionádolo con su antebrazo contra la puerta del cubículo.

"Y si le haces daño, maldito loco, si lo vuelves a lastimar juro que... que no dormirás sin antes ver mi puño impactado en tu asquerosa boca" gritó Ron en su oído y había rabia en sus ojos "Déjate de niñadas y enfrenta ese sentimiento como Dios manda, marica" apretó con tal fuerza su cuello que, de un momento a otro, Draco se sintió tan mareado y cegado que apenas alcanzó a entender los gruñidos con deje de rabia que le llegaban hasta sus oídos "Si Harry vuelve a venir llorando a media noche... sabiendo que... creyendo que..." la voz de Ron se hizo un soplo temiendo estar dando demasiado información e imaginando que, al recordar enteramente a su mejor amigo tan destrozado y ahogado en lágrimas por quién simplemente no lo merecía, estallaría en ira "¡Eres un maldito y desgraciado demente! ¡Joder!" se conformó con gruñir y lo soltó.

Draco se desplomó en el suelo y antes de que Ron pudiera largarse, después de reventarle algunas venas de la nariz al darle un brutal puñetazo en el rostro, lo sujetó por el borde inferior de túnica que ondulaba detrás de él y preguntó débilmente:

"¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley...?"

"Oh, yo sabía que eras un completo idiota" resopló Ron y se soltó de él con asco. Resignado, aún así, respondió con rabiosa sinceridad por el 'bien' de su mejor amigo, al cual aún no le creía que estuviera enamorado de... ¡Ay! "Que él también te ama, imbécil. Y ya te dije si vuelves a lastimarlo acercándote a Hermione o a mi, estúpido psicópata. Deja de ser un desgraciado animal sin sentimientos y dale una flor o... o algo por el estilo..." y, desconcertándose solo un instante ante sus últimas palabras, salió de ahí, furioso.

Sustrayendo todas las maldiciones y apodos perfectamente-bien-escogidos, el mensaje de Weasley había quedado muy claro: 'Él también te ama'

A pesar de estar sangrando, Draco sonrió abrumado 'Estaba en lo cierto, no lo imaginaba' se dijo.

Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que nunca antes y tal vez nunca jamás apreciaría tanto a ese asqueroso pobretón pelirrojo, que, como todos esos trastornados que aman sin desear a alguien más ('Mejor amigo'), que en este caso era Potter, le había confirmado a gritos algo que ansiaba desesperado incluso dentro de su lóbrego corazón, el cual apenas entendía lo complejo y poco firme que era el terreno del amor, en algunos de sus sentidos.

Sonrió saboreando el aroma de Harry y las palabras del mejor amigo de ese ángel maligno y moreno tan hermoso, '¡Si vuelve a venir llorando a media noche...!' resonó en sus oídos. Se estremeció. O sea que, incluso, Potter lloraba por él.

Carajo, aquello había terminado mucho mejor de cómo pensó ya lo haría.

_**A solas,  
Retorciendo sus manos. **_

**_Ansioso de tacto  
Hay miedo en sus ojos._**

_**Observa, ríe  
Y huye. **_

_**Soledad... vuelve acá. **_

-

-

-

-

-

Notas mías, mías:

Yyyy ¡Ronnie al rescate! (El tan fiel, tan puro de corazón, tan...)

Ron no es gay aquí. Repito: Ron no es gay. Solo quiere mucho, mucho a Harry y detesta tremendamente a Malfoy. No sabe si es lo mejor para Harry, pero con tal de que su amigo esté feliz ¡someterá hasta el fin al rubio!. ¡Así es como debe ser un mejor amigo! Y Ron es candidato indiscutible para interpretar al 'mejor amigo' en este mi fic.

Mm... como que Harry no hizo mucho, ¿verdad? Solo ser la discordia entre el amor y el deseo de Draco, el dolor de cabeza de Ron, el ángel moreno hermoso.

Bueno, ya tendrán chance de imaginar si Draco usará esa información para un plan aún más maquiavélico o sí, al ablandarse un poco su corazón, enfrentará el hecho como Dios manda (que es lo que espera Ron) e irá y le plantará un beso riiiico a Harry (¡Ah, qué bonito!)

No me convence continuarlo, como que así queda una hermosa incógnita, ¡así cada quién imagina su final!: Un Draco impecablemente cruel y valedor (¬¬) o un ¡por fin! Draco entregado y enamorado (Claro, enamorado solo como él sabría estarlo). ¡Ay, ese Draco!

El título original era 'Se Necesita De Un Mejor Amigo, Aunque Tuyo No Sea' xD al final no quedó, no sé por que xPPP. 'Lirios' finalmente, por que suena mucho a 'Lios' ¡Lios de Amor!

Aún así, muñequitos, ¡Déjenme una propinta ¿no?: Review, Revieww, Reviewwww!!! ¡Nada les cuesta, mis loves!

Nos vemos.

Ren


End file.
